Comments from the Teen Titans
by yellowy
Summary: Title says it all! Heaps of comments made by all the titans including all the classics!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy these comments that everybody laughed at in the past! Come, let us bask in Teen Titans!**

**Oh, this (---) symbolises next comment!**

------------------------------------

**Starfire**: I wish to initiate a group hug!

**Raven**: Pass.

----

**Starfire**: I feel like the underside of a Zornian muck beetle.

**Raven**: Tell me about it.

-----

**Robin**: Loser.

**Cyborg**: Jerk.

**Both**: WHAT'D YOU SAY!?

**Robin**: You got a problem, tin man?

**Cyborg**: Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!

**Robin**: Well, you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!

----

**Beast Boy**: Told you we'd win you a prize!

**Raven**: _(sarcasticly)_ A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

-----

**Blackfire**: Yo, Beast Boy, what's up?!

**Beast Boy**: Nothing but the ceiling, baby.

**Blackfire**: _(laughing)_ Good one!

**Beast Boy**: _(to Raven)_ See? She thinks I'm funny.

**Raven**: Statistically, I suppose someone has to.

-----

**Raven**: This party is pointless.

**Emo Boy**: Everything's pointless; wanna go talk about it?

-----

**Guy**: Hey, hot alien girl. You diggin' the scene?

**Starfire**: I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.

_(Everybody laughs at her)_

-----

**Beast Boy**: NO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes, they've been...alphabetized. How am I ever gonna find anything?

-----

**Raven**: But-

**Beast Boy**: Shhhh!

**Raven**: I don't think-

**Beast Boy**: Shhhh!

**Cyborg**: Why are we hiding?

**Beast Boy**: Shhhhhhhh!! _(Realizes it's Cyborg)_ Cyborg?! You can't be Cyborg!!

**Cyborg**: _(Confused)_ I can't?

**Beast Boy**: If you're Cyborg - then who's that?

**Raven**: Uhh-ohh.

-----

**Starfire**: On my planet we have names for people who do such horrible things, you are a...A CLORBAG VARGLENILK!!

**Beast Boy**: I'm a what-bag??

**Cyborg**: You heard the lady.

**Raven**: You are _SUCH_ a clorbag.

----

**Starfire**: This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful.

**Cyborg**: Uh, Starfire...

**Robin**: That's mustard.

**Starfire**: Is there more?

----

**Robin**: Thanks for making us breakfast, Beast Boy.

**Starfire**: On my planet, occasions such as these mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?

----

**Beast Boy**: (about Raven) You know, she's never laughed at any of my jokes!

**Cyborg**: At least she listens. I just kinda tune you out.

----

**Raven**: _(Saved by Beast Boy)_ You...stayed? I thought you didn't like me.

**Beast Boy**: Thought you didn't like me.

**Cyborg**: Yo! I like both of you! Now get your butts over here!

----

**Starfire**: _(as Raven)_ I will try to calm down! Peace...quiet...tranquility... _(A car suddenly flips over and a fire hydrant bursts)_

**Raven**: _(as Starfire)_ We are _so_ doomed.

----

**Starfire**: We have done it! _(Hugs Raven)_

**Raven**: You're hugging me...

----

**Beast Boy**: _(In reply to Starfire's comment about the marine life)_ If you think that's cool, wait'll you see me out there kicking butt! First, I'm goin' shark. _(He starts snapping his jaws, mimicking a shark.)_

**Cyborg**: _(Pressing the off switch controlling Beast Boy's microphone)_

**Beast Boy**: Hey! What just...is this thing on? Hey, cut it out!

**Cyborg**: _(Turns it back on)_ _(Innocently)_ Goodness me, I seem to have accidentally switched off Beast Boy's microphone.

**Raven**: Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?

----

**Beast Boy**: INCOMING!!! (_Lands on Aqualad_) I said incoming.

---

**Beast Boy**: O.K, all work and no flicks makes me a dull Beast Boy. So my fellow couch potatoes, what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown 8? Or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?

**Raven**: _(Sarcastically)_ Gee, they both sound soooooo good.

**Cyborg**: Yeah, it's really hard to pick. Wanna watch 'em both?!

**Starfire**: Perhaps Robin would enjoy potatoing the couch with us?

----

**Cyborg**:_(Burps loudly)_

**Beast Boy**:_(wakes up)_ Heh heh good one!...Uh, how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?

----

**Starfire**: _(Puts down a hypnotized Beast Boy)_ I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all manners of bodily noises, and the word "underpants". I fear that this time his brain is gone forever!

**Raven**: Beast Boy had a brain?

**Beast Boy**: _(Wakes up, laughs)_ Ha ha!! Good one!! _(Stops, glares)_ Dude, that's not funny! I totally have a brain...I just don't use it much...

----

**Cyborg**: You lost my car?... My car lost a race?!

**Thief**: No way, we beat him easy. She handled like a dream!

**Cyborg**: She did? How'd she take the curves 'cause, Y'know, I've been working on the suspension, and-d-d-d-d-- Don't try to distract me! Who has her now?

----

**Gizmo**: Hey! Let me go, ya barf-smelling hairball! _(He farts in Cyborg's face)_

**Raven**: Okay, making it _REALLY_ hard to concentrate...

------

**Slade**: I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a Chronoton Detonator...

**Cyborg**: No!

**Starfire**: _(Gasps)_

**Raven**: Uh-oh.

**Beast Boy**: No way! ...um, what's a crouton detonator?

Hope you guys liked them lol more to come : )


	2. Chapter 2

**More comments r here!**

**Enjoy, I'd appreciate it if you'd review :) These are all good, whoever you support, terraxBB, BBxRae, RaexRob, RobxStar…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyborg**: I will not be havin' attitude from a _boat_!   
-----  
**Slade**: Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second.

----

**Beast Boy**: Who wants tofu waffles?

**Cyborg**: Man, nobody wants tofu waffles.

**Beast Boy**: I do. Now pass me the soy milk.

**Cyborg**: I'm telling you, you're not getting anywhere near the soy milk.

**Beast Boy**: Dude, pass me the soy milk!

**Cyborg**: Is there _meat_ in the tofu?

**Beast Boy**: No, there's no meat in tofu, it's _tofu_!

**Cyborg**: Then nobody wants it...

----

**Robin**: _(To Cyborg and Beast Boy)_ KNOCK IT OFF! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!

**Raven**: Great, Robin. More yelling will definitely stop _all_ the yelling.

----

**Starfire**: Robin?

**Nightwing**: I haven't used that name in a long time. They call me Nightwing.

----

**Terra**: I'm Terra, and you're: Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and...

**Beast Boy**: _(Panicking)_ Boy Beast! Uh, Bath Boot!

**Terra**: "Beast Boy"?

**Beast Boy**: _(Screams, turns into a turtle and goes inside the shell_)

**Terra**: Dude, he's hilarious!

----

**Terra**: Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream... got any more?

**Starfire**: Wonderful! I shall go cultivate the fungus!

----

_[Terra destroys Slade's staff._

**Slade**: Impressive - unless you were aiming for me.

----

**Starfire**: You, Atlas, are nothing but a Zolworg Tubeck-Plixing Zarbmarker!

**Beast Boy**: Yeah, what she said!

----

**Starfire**: Inform that mass of metal who is the boss!

----

**Control Freak**: Well, well, well! If it isn't my old arch nemesis-ses (Somewhat unsure of the plural of nemesis), the Teen Titans!

**Beast Boy**: Um...Yeah! (Aside to Cyborg) Who is this guy? (The robotically enhanced teen shrugs in answer.)

**Control Freak**: _(Aiming his remote at a wall filled with televisions and firing, filling each screen with one Control Freak, each speaking in-sync.)_

**Control Freaks displayed on the televisions**: I am the master of monsters! I am your darkest nightmares come to life! I am...Control Freak!

**Control Freak**: _(Aiming his remote at the same wall, causing his doppelgängers to applaud his introduction.)_

**Raven**: _(Sarcastically)_ A couch potato with a souped-up remote. I'm petrified.

-----

**Beast Boy**: C'mon, Raven, admit it, you were totally scared!

**Raven**: _(Grimly)_ I don't do fear.

----

**Beast Boy**: Split up? SPLIT UP?! Did you not see the movie? When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy - ME!

----

**Raven**: You don't scare me!

**Beast Boy**: LOOK OUT!!!!! HE'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!!!!

-----

**Beast Boy**: He's got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be hard to find.

----

**Killer Moth**: My demands are simple: The city will proclaim me ruler. The Teen Titans will surrender. And Robin... will take this lovely young lady to her junior high prom.

**Kitten**: Hi, Robbie-poo!

**Robin**: _(Pauses)_ Um...what was that last one again?

**Starfire**: Robin, who is this girl, and why does she call you "poo"?

-----

**Starfire**: _(Slaps Kitten)_ This "prom" is some kind of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!

**Robin**: It's not a duel, Star. It's a date.

**Starfire**: _(Gasps)_ Robin does not accept! Do you hear me? ROBIN DOES NOT ACCEPT!

------

**Starfire**: _(About Kitten)_ She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Robin's time!

----

**Starfire**: _(Hugging Terra)_ Oh, hello, long-lost friend!! You remember me, yes?!

**Terra**: Of course, Starfire... I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me.

-----

[_Earth starts to shake_

**Terra**: _(To Raven)_ Are you going to give me that look every time there's an earthquake?

-----

**Beast Boy**: This... is the greatest pie... in the _history_... of pie.

**Terra**: Come on! The night's still young!

**Beast Boy**: But... _pie_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review me : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy : ) Bit short his one, I apologise!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyborg**: Someone wanna explain how _two hundred_ armed robots got past _my_ security?

-----

**Starfire**: _(About Slade's invading army of robots)_ They are too numerous to fight! What shall we do?

**Robin**: Fight anyway.

------

**Raven**: _(Seeing Slade's robots pouring out of her room)_ That's _my_ room. _(Telekinetically smashes them)_ NO ONE GOES IN MY ROOM!!

----

**Larry**: Ooh! I bet you want to monitor the case by computer!

**Robin**: Not really.

**Larry**: Oh. Then don't you want to patch up your R-cycle?

**Robin**: No thanks.

**Larry**: Wanna work out?

**Robin**: No.

**Larry**: Clean your utility belt?

**Robin**: _No_.

**Larry**: Alphabetize your crime files? Polish your boomerangs? Iron your cape?

**Robin**: _No_. _No_! _NO_!

**Larry**: ...just let me fix your arm. Please? You'll feel all-

**Robin**: _**NO**_!

-------

**Robin**: You broke _reality_?!

**Larry**: We did. Together! Oops.

-----

**Raven**: _(After Johnny Rancid mutates the city)_ Cool... uh, I mean, oops

-----

**Larry**: Yay! Larry fixed everything!

**Beast Boy**: Olleh! Uoy ot dexif dnuos I od?

**Larry**: Um, that'll just wear off. Sooner or later.

----

**Raven**: Terra.

**Terra**: Raven.

**Raven**: Traitor!

**Terra**: Witch!

-----

**Raven**: _(to Larry)_ The Book of Azar is not a toy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy : )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyborg**: Why does the entire world look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?

------

**Starfire**: Beast Boy, wonderful! You have recaptured your mouth!

**Raven**: Yeah, but I think he put it on backwards.

**Beast Boy**: Pleh! Gniyas m'i tahw dnatsrednu t'nac I!

------

**Larry**[_Taunting_ Larry fixed the bike!

**Rancid**: Yah! And it's the stupidest thing I ever seen!

**Robin**: Have you looked in a mirror lately?

----

**Beast Boy**: Why did the aardvark cross the road?

**Raven**: To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it?

**Starfire**: Please, an aardvark is a form of duck, yes?

-----

_(Terra turns the ground beneath her into giant, man-shaped figures made out of earth)_

**Raven**: That's a new trick.

----

**Terra**: I can't believe they nearly beat me!

**Slade**: That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you.

------

_[After Ternion has been defeated._

**Raven**: We're going to need a bigger jail.

-----

**Beast Boy**: Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people I have ever known.

-----

**Dedication to Terra by A-Happy-Yellow. : )**

_(On Terra's Plaque:)_

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

----

**Stone (Cyborg undercover)**: Mmm-mmm! Sloppy joes! Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make!

-----

**Robin**: Who are you?

**Red X**: If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?

-----

**Starfire**: No, Robin. The error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit.

**Red X**: And personally, I think it looks _much_ cooler on me.

-----

**Beast Boy**: He could still be a robot, _(To Cyborg)_ Check him for batteries.

**Cyborg**: _(Puts on a rubber glove)_

**Robin**: Wait! Please! It wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me...

-----

**Robin**: I thought you didn't like to play the hero.

**Red X**: Doesn't mean I don't know how.

-----

**Robin**: You're getting married?

**Raven**: Uh, yeah, anyone we know?

**Starfire**: I have never met him. My bethrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran.

**Robin**: You're getting married?! And to and to someone you've never _met_?!

------

**Beast Boy**: I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair, and what's alive! How am I supposed to take my beauty nap?

-----

**Starfire**: Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone.

**Robin**: It's not good for you.

-----

**Robin**: _(Pounding window, interrupting Starfire's marriage)_ _STARFIRE!!_

----

**Beast Boy**: I'm a genius! By simply turning off all those useless security programs and connecting directly to an underground server in eastern Zandia, I, Beast Boy, have gotten my hands on an advance copy of the hottest video game ever: Mega Monkeys Four!

-----

**Cyborg**: OOOH!! You know what would be fun? Let's all go out for WAFFLES! RAVEN!! You like WAFFLES, DON'TCHA?

**Raven**: _(Dryly)_ More than life itself.

------

**Robin**: Cyborg calm down there's something wrong with you let us help.

**Cyborg**: _(Seeing Robin as a steak)_You bet there's something wrong. We need gravy! And plenty of it!

------

**Cyborg**: Hey! Did y'all know there are 456 varieties of yams? I LIKE YAMS!

-----

**Beast Boy**: I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything.

------

**Cyborg**: _(After recovering)_ Ooh, my stomach! I feel like I ate a tire!

**Raven**: That's a distinct possibility.

------

**Robin**: _(Robin grabs Starfire's arm)_ What happened?

**Starfire**: _(Gasps)_ You are... hurting me.

**Robin**: Slade ran _right by you_! How could you let him get away?!

**Starfire**: But, Robin, there was no one there.

-----

**Raven**: _(Telepathically)_ Robin, we're here to help you.

**Robin**: Raven, what are you... you have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you!

**Raven**: Robin. Your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. Slade isn't here. He's not in the Tower.

**Robin**: No, he's here. He's real! I've seen him!

**Raven**: Then let _me_ see him. Through your eyes. _(She goes into Robin's mind; things are seen from his perspective)_ See, Robin - there's no one here. There never was... _(Slade suddenly punches Robin)_

**Raven**: _(Is knocked to the floor)_ _SLADE!!_

**Cyborg**: You saw him?

**Raven**: I don't know if he's real or not. But he's real to Robin, and that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes he's fighting Slade - and Slade is winning.

------

**Starfire**: Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone.

**Robin**: It's not good for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwww!!!

Cute : )


	5. Chapter 5

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beast Boy**: Oh, Raven, come on! Why can't you just have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?

**Raven**: _(Hurt)_ I'm not creepy, I'm just different. And I wish there was someone around here who understood that. Someone I could talk to. Someone more like me.

-----

**Beast Boy**: Hey Raven! Um... it's like almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. So, just in case your mad, I'm gonna go ahead and say, I'm sorry for calling you creepy last night. _(Hears giggling)_ Raven? Is everything... _(She comes out.)_ Hi, um... you were... laughing. And I thought I heard... was there someone in there?

**Raven**: Just me, and a really good book.

-----

**Starfire**: Beast Boy has told us much about the Malchior and how he remains trapped within a book, but...

**Raven**: Now, how would Beast Boy know something like that?

**Beast Boy**: Ha ha... I may have, kind of been, uh, a fly on the wall in your room.

**Raven**: You look more like a rat to me. _(Beast Boy is turned into a rat)_

-----

**Malchior**: Is that what you want, Raven? To be alone?

**Raven**: _(Weeping)_ No.

----

**Raven**: I know it was all a lie. But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't… creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not.

**Beast Boy**: Ok. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not.

Raven hugged Beast Boy.

------

**Cyborg**: The burgers are cheesed, the dogs are hot, and the fireworks are about to begin. Man, I love the Fourth of July!

-----

**Beast Boy**: See, it all started back in 1492 with this tea party, in Boston. King George- or maybe it was King Norm -anyway, the British were trying to make the colonists drink all this tea. But they were like, "Dude! No way! We're sick of nasty old tea and your crummy English muffins!" So they decided, "Revolution!"

**Raven**: Where'd you learn history? A cereal box?

**Beast Boy**: What's your point?

-----

**Cyborg**: Hey! We've been Union-Jacked!

-----

**Beast Boy**: _(British accent)_ Oh, dear! I'm a Tommy! A Limey! A _Brit_!

**Cyborg**: Yo, Brit Boy! We could use a hand!

**Beast Boy**: _(British accent)_ Right, then. Have at you!

-----

**Cyborg**: The sky looks like a giant British flag! The whole city's gone haywire!

-----

**Raven**: Can you please stop talking like that?

**Beast Boy**: _(British accent)_ You're just jealous because I sound like a rock star.

-----

**Cyborg**: City Hall. We should be able to hide here... 'til Mad Mod's tanks come to tear it down.

**Raven**: Whoa. That was actually more depressing than what I was going to say.

------

**Starfire**: He said, "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." We have failed to learn from the history Mad Mod is attempting to rewrite. Your democracy is not merely about voting. It is about compromise. Out of many different people, you make one country. Out of many flawed ideas, you create one that works.

**Cyborg**: We don't need four different plans...

**Raven**: ...we just need one.

-------

**Cyborg**: Man, I bet even REAL British people don't like you.

-----

**Starfire**: _(Inside Beast Boy as a blue whale)_ Although Beast Boy's quick thinking has saved our lives, I believe I am... grossed out?

-----

**Cyborg**: Hey there, Bee. Haven't seen you since--

**Bumblebee**: Since you betrayed headmaster and ruined our school?

**Cyborg**: I was gonna say the Sadie Hawkins dance, but yeah, that, too.

------

[_Beast Boy as a whale, Spits out the titans out of his mouth_

**Raven**: Two words..."Breath mints".

-----

**Cyborg**: And Blood couldn't brainwash you because...?

**Bumblebee**: There's not a man alive that can tell me what to do.

------

**Bumblebee**: (_approaching, holding up a CD-ROM_) I lifted your blueprints from the HIVE mainframe, so Blood can't ever use 'em again.

**Cyborg**: (_grabbing at it_) Gimme that!

**Bumblebee**: Uh-uh. If you go down, I might need this to complete the mission.

**Cyborg**: Please. They're not just plans. They're me-everything I am. My body, my brain, my feelings-

**Bumblebee**: Relax. I only read the sonic cannon stuff...and a few memory files about the big crush you had on Jinx.

------

**Robin**: We need to get out of here!

**Bumblebee**: How?

**Cyborg**: The T-Ship's toast.

**Beast Boy**: Hello! _(Points to his tongue)_

**Raven**: I'd really rather just stay here and drown.

------

**Adonis**: You think you can out-muscle Adonis? Bring it on.

**Beast Boy**: Dude, it is totally brunged... bringed.

**Raven**: Ooohh, bad grammar. That ought to scare him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL bahaha favourite one is the last one : )


	6. Chapter 6

**La de da de da!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beast Boy**: Well, it's almost noon. You should get some breakfast.

**Robin**: That... _was_ my breakfast.

------

_Beast Boy "accidentally" bumps into Raven._

**Raven**: Sorry.

**Beast Boy**: You'd better be! Why don't you look where you're going?

**Raven**: On second thought, I'm not sorry, and you're a jerk.

**Beast Boy**: Y'know, Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time. I've put up with your insults and your attitude, and I've had it! Consider this a warning: As of last night, Mr. Nice-Guy has left the building.

**Raven**: Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?

**Beast Boy**: No - THIS is! _(Changes into a gorilla)_

------

**Beast Boy**: No. I wouldn't. I mean, we had a fight, but I would never-

**Starfire**: She was in your teeth.

**Beast Boy**: THAT'S A LIE!

------

**Raven**: Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man.

**Beast Boy**: Hmm, maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on.

**Raven**: We're having a moment here; don't ruin it.

**Beast Boy**: Beast Dude?

------

**Robin**: We're shutting you down Johnny.

**Raven**: And your little dog too.

**Beast Boy**: Anybody got a giant, rolled up newspaper?

------

**Starfire**:There was a party and we were not invited?

**Robin**: A party? More like a tornado.

**Raven**: A tornado with teeth.

------

**Beast Boy**: Remember when Killer Moth made an army of mutant moths and forced Robin to take his daughter to prom and he was like- bleh! -and you were like- rrr! -and Robin was like- ugh... -but then we found Killer Moth and I was like- Dude! -and Raven was like- zzzzzt! -and Cyborg was like- Boo-yah! -and we kicked his butt and the mutant moths turned back into these cute little wormy things?

**Starfire**: Um...yes?

------

**Robin**: Starfire [_Holds up a tiny piece of the sofa that has been eaten_ Um...Where's the sofa?

**Starfire**: Uh...your Earthly ways are strange. [_edging away_ Please, what is this sofa of which you speak?

-----

**Raven:** _(Looking at the damaged curtains)_ So, did you and the curtains have some sort of argument?

**Starfire:** Uh... yes! Today is... Gorb-Gorb, the Tamaranian Festival of... Berating Drapery! **STUPID CURTAINS!!!**

_(Starfire fires a blast from her eyes, obliterating the remaining curtains and everything behind them.)_

**Raven:** Aliens.

-----

**Cyborg**: Gimme my foot so I can kick your butt!

-----

**Robin**: _(Reaching for Raven in a tornado)_ Raven!

**Starfire**: Robin!

**Cyborg**: Starfire!

**Beast Boy**: DUDES!!!

------

**Beast Boy**: Why does that bunny sound like Raven...?

**Raven**: Because I _am_ Raven.

**Starfire**: Oh! You look so cute!

------

**Cyborg**: Hang on a second! We're inside Mumbo's hat, and Raven is inside Mumbo's hat, _inside Mumbo's hat?!_

**Beast Boy**: DUDE! You're making my brain hurt

------

**Cyborg**: _(Turned into a bear)_ Oh, wait until I get my claws on that Mumbo! _(Pauses)_ Did I just say claws? Oh, man!

**Starfire**: _(Cat)_ Be thankful that you do not have the fleas... _(Scratches_

-----

**Robin**: Sorry, Starfire, I must have stepped on your foot.

**Starfire**: I believe it was my... tail...

-----

**Raven**: You pulled that out of your sleeve.

**Mumbo**: Must you overanalyze everything? _(Pulls off sleeves; birds still appear)_ Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show?

**Raven**: Because it isn't real - your act, this hat. It's all smoke and mirrors. You probably hypnotized me to think I'm a rabbit, and when I get home, my nose will twitch every time a bell rings.

-------

**Beast Boy**: I got it!

**Cyborg**: It can't involve tanks or man-eating sharks.

**Beast Boy**: I don't got it.

------

**Mumbo**: So tell me, kid, how'd you do it?

**Raven**: A magician never reveals her secrets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: ) review me : )

Love all the raven smarty comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy, eh?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyborg**: When there's trouble you know what to do/CALL CYBORG!/He can shoot a rocket from his shoe/'CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!/Do do do-do something like that/OH YEAH/Na na na na big fluffy cat/THAT'S RIGHT!...

-----

**Aqualad**: Fish tacos?! What were you thinking?! I'm from the ocean! These were probably friends of mine

-------

**Speedy**: _(To Bumblebee)_ So, who died and made you queen, anyhow?

**Bumblebee**: Well, maybe you could call the shots if you spent more time working and less time messing with your hairdo!

------

**Mas Y Menos**: (_Mocking Speedy_) Mírame! Soy Pelo Grande! A la orilla cede y adora mío pelo hermoso! _["Look at me! I'm Big-Hair! Relax at the edge and adore my handsome _

-----

**Aqualad**: If you're going to eat my friends, at least have the decency to get rid of the evidence

--------

**Bumblebee**: Split up!

**Mas Y Menos**: _(Hugging each other)_ No!!

------

**Bumblebee**: The real Cyborg couldn't take me, so you knockoffs don't stand a chance

-------

**Robin**: But Cyborg, we need you.

**Cyborg**: Sorry, Robin, but they need me more

--------

**Starfire**: Who will shout the "Booyah!" when we are victorious in battle

-------

**Starfire**: Why does the Punk Rocket wish to hurt people with his music? Music is a glorious expression that is supposed to make one feel happy!

**Raven**: You obviously haven't heard any of my music.

-------

**Beast Boy**: You call that the sound of chaos? More like elevator music

-------

**Pelican**: Have you seen my hippo? He hides, and I must seek.

**Starfire**: I cannot play. Please, do you know a strange man named Control Freak? He is big, not tall and nasty, and known for causing strife. He escaped into the TV-

**Beast Boy**: Hey, Star! Run for your life!

------

**Commercial Voice**: The makers of Azarath and Metrion are proud to introduce: Zinthos. New and improved Zinthos gives you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it. And because it's blue, Zinthos goes with everything. Zinthos isn't right for everyone and may cause bloating, cramping, hair loss, disturbing visions, fits of rage, and growth of additional eyes. Children under three should not be exposed to Zinthos. Do not get Zinthos wet, and never feed it after midnight. If you experience trouble meditating, stop saying Zinthos and consult your ancient scrolls immediately. New, Blue, Zinthos.

--------

**Robin**: 500 channels...

**Raven**: And still nothing on

-------

**GSH**: What's the capital of Liechtenstein?

**Starfire**: Uh... (_Buzzer._)

**GSH**: When did Hannibal cross the Alps?

**Starfire**: Uh... (_Buzzer; question mark above her head._)

**GSH**: What was Spiro Agnew's middle name?

**Starfire**: Hmmm... (_Buzzer; question mark grows._)

**GSH**: How many atoms in one kilogram of oxygen?

**Starfire**: Three-point-seven-six-two-five times ten to the twenty-fifth! (_He scrutinizes his card._)

**GSH**: That is correct!

-------

**Control Freak**: _(As Keanu Reeves)_ I know Kung Fu. Whoa.

-------

**Cyborg**: Hey! I remember this scene! We're in the first episode of season four.

**Robin**: How do you know we're going to the right way?

**Beast Boy**: Because we just passed the engine core, which means we're right below the detention level. So all we have to do is follow the main particle flux conduit to the galactic command center.

**Raven**: Frightening. Truly frightening.

--------

**Beast Boy**: _(In Raven's cloak)_ You don't need to see our identification.

--------

**Beast Boy**: Dude, you got your butt kicked. It happens.

**Raven**: Happens to some of us more than others.

--------

**Cyborg**: I can't believe you two would just barge into Robin's room when he's gone, dress up in his uniform and pretend to be Robin!

**Beast Boy**: Uh...

**Starfire**: Well...

**Cyborg**: Without me!

--------

**Robin**: _(To himself)_ The next time an old woman tells you to leave your shoes behind, take them anyway

------

**Starfire**: No, not you, Robin. The other Robin.

------

**Monkey**: I am the Guardian of the Trees.

**Robin**: And in order to continue my journey, I must first defeat you.

**Monkey**: How did you know I was going to say that? Do you know what I am going to say next?

**Robin**: No.

**Monkey**: Me neither.

----

**True Master**: There will always be someone to do things the easy way, but you must learn to do things the _right_

------

**Robin**: You're the True Master... why didn't you tell me?

**True Master**: You never asked.

**Robin**: But why was it so important that I had to get to the top of the mountain before sunset?

**True Master**: It is much easier to see the path when it's not dark

-------

**Starfire**: (_To Beast Boy who is dressed as Robin_) Do you desire another slice of the cheese,Robin?

**Beast Boy**: Thanks Robin (_To Cyborg_) Got room for another one, Robin?

**Cyborg**: Don't mind if I do, Robin

**Raven**: You know Robins, I have to admit, the mask makes me feel cool.

(_Robin appears behind Raven and the whole team freaks out and Raven noticed him a little too late_)

**Robin**: Huh pizza! sweet! You know Robins, the mask makes me feel cool to

-------

**Robin**: You know, Dr. Light, for a guy who's obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright.

**Raven**: Next time you want to pick a place to rob, try and find one we can't see from our living room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum diddy dum, review me please, most appreciated!

Cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys r liking the comments : )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dr. Light**: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one!

**Raven**: _(Appears behind him)_ Remember me?

**Dr. Light**: _(Looking mortified)_ I'd like to go to jail now, please

**-----**

**Starfire**: You do not wish to partake in the nuts of dough? It is like eating tiny sweet wheels!

**----**

_(Cyborg rips a huge metal pillar off the wall and swings it at Slade. Slade simply stands there and burns through it.)_

**Cyborg**: Whoa!

**Slade**: "Whoa"? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to th

**-----**

**Robin**: What's happening?

**Raven**: It's my birthday.

**-----**

**Slade**: Skies will burn. Flesh will turn to stone. The sun will set on your world, never to rise a

**------**

**Raven**: _(Sarcastically)_ Evil beware. We have waffles

**------**

_(Cyborg gets zapped and disappears)_

**Beast Boy**: Ok, before anybody says anything, that was totally not my faul

**-----**

**Cyborg**: _(Nervous)_ Don't do anything. Don't touch anything. Sci-fi rule number one: You start messing with the past, you end up with monkeys ruling the

**-----**

**Researcher**: You will be testing our new GameStation Turbo Extreme.

**Beast Boy**: Ooh... it's so shiny!

**Researcher**: Yes, it is rather shiny.

**-----**

**Little Girl**: I want a monkey!

**Beast Boy**: Right. Monkey. I can do that. _(He tries to make a balloon animal; it explodes in his face)_

**Little Girl**: That's not a monkey! You stink!

**Beast Boy**: Wait! Monkey, look! _(Transforms)_

**--------**

**Robin**: Mega Meaty Meat? I've never heard of that before.

**Raven**: _(Sarcastically)_ That reeeeally looks healthy.

**------**

**Raven**: Okay. I can't eat until that _thing_ stops looking at me.

**Man in Steak Suit**: _(Falsetto)_ It's meat-tasti

**------**

**Cyborg**: Let's see... _(Very fast)_ Eight number 3's, five number 2's, two number 1's, and a diet soda.

**Beast Boy**: Actually, we don't have soda here - only meat.

**Cyborg**: Okay, make it a cup of meat juice.

**Starfire**: Tell me, Beast Boy, particularly what variety of meat do you serve?

**Beast Boy**: Bob says that's a trade secret.

**Raven**: Are you the only one who works here?

**Beast Boy**: Bob says that's a trade secret, too.

**------**

**Beast Boy**: Hey Bob, any chance you could help me out?

**Bob**: That's great, Billy. I'll be in the back

**------**

**The Source**: What is this?

**Beast Boy**: Lunch. And I just happen to be in the mood for a nutritious, meat-free substitute.

**The Source**: You're just trying to scare me!

**Beast Boy**: Am I? Say hello to my good friend, barbeque sauce.

**-------**

**Cyborg**: Great work, Troqy!

**Starfire**: You do _not_ ever call me that!!!!!!

**Cyborg**: But Valior calls you that all the time!

**Starfire**: That still does not make it right!

**Cyborg**: What's wrong? I thought you said it doesn't mean anything.

**Starfire**: No; I said it means "nothing"

**-------**

**Starfire**: There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, and sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter.

**-------**

_[Beast Boy and Robin are watching a tape of Slade._

**Beast Boy**: Slade kicks butt, take 304...

**-----**

**Robin**: _(At a fork in a hall, fighting off ghosts)_ Pick one!

**Beast Boy**: Uh... eenie, meenie, minie... Moe! _(Runs through a door - and is chased out by a horde of ghosts)_ Not Moe! NOT

**-------**

**Robin**: I'm not leaving without that gem.

**Slade**: You don't understand, Robin. You're not leaving at all

**-------**

**Cyborg**: I knew it. We've got a malfunctioning bifurcating dilator.

**Raven**: Yeah, that was my first guess.

**------**

**Robin**: _(After Starfire punches him in the shoulder)_ Nice arm.

**Starfire**: I too admire your abundant limb strength.

**------**

**Beast Boy**: I found this cool round thingamajig.

**Cyborg**: It's not a thingamajig. It's a thermal coupler, required for sonic stabilization. And it's not round, it's octangular.

**Beast Boy**: Looks like a shiny donut. Hey, you think there's a donut shop on this planet?

**------**

**Cyborg**: _(to Beast Boy)_ What is the matter with you? Do you even have opposable thumbs?

**Beast Boy**: Most of the time

**-------**

**Robin**: Should've let that slug eat me when I had the chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review me please, most appreciated!

Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

: ) dum diddy dum, now dance to the drums:P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cyborg**: Now carefully take out the configuration disk.

**Beast Boy**: You mean the thingy that looks like a pizza with eyeballs?

**Cyborg**: Why can't you just call it a configuration disk?

**Beast Boy**: Why can't you just call it an eyeball pizza thingy

-------

**Robin**: I don't think you understand. On our planet, "girlfriend" means-

**Starfire**: A female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements.

**Robin**: Okay, maybe you do understand.

------

**Cyborg**: Look, this isn't rocket science. _(Beast Boy scowls)_ Okay, so it _is_ rocket science, but it's not tha

-----

**Raven**: Azerath Metrion-

**Cyborg**: _(Jumps in front of her)_ Zinthos!

------

**Beast Boy**: Dude! Cyborg is more...Cyborg-y than ever!

**Starfire**: Agreed. He now opens even larger cans of the butt-whoop.

------

**Beast Boy**: You know, Cyborg's always had chips for brains, but he's turning into the one thing I never thought he could be.

**Raven**: What's that?

**Beast Boy**: A robot.

-------

**Cyborg**: But...how am I supposed to beat Billy without the Max-7? I could barely keep up with him before.

**Beast Boy**:[_NOTE: He is wearing a hat_ Maybe you don't need to keep up with him. I can turn into the biggest, strongest, fastest animals on Earth. But you know what, dude? Sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle.

**Raven**: That would have been a lot more profound without the hat

---------

**Mother**: Mother must get out all your nasty nose boogies.

**Starfire**: (grunting a bit) Please! This is not normal! (pushing bulb away) I have long been capable of removing my own boo-gers

--------

**Cyborg**: So I'm like, "Cool! What should I get? Brain in a jar... monkey's paw... ooh,

--------

**Beast Boy**: So... she's trapped in the pie?

**Raven**: Eh, sure, why not.

**Starfire**: And what are we to do with the evil confection?

**Cyborg**: We could eat it. _(Everyone glares at him.)_ I'm just kidding... mostly

------

**Starfire**: Never have I been so thankful to have nine stomachs

------

**Robin**: You broke Mother's cookies.

**Cyborg, Raven**: Ohhhhh...Busted!

**Starfire**: Please, friends, you must believe me! A bump on the cranium has allowed me to see Mother for what she really-

**Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven**[_taunting_ You're gonna get in trouble! You're gonna get in trouble

------------------

**Raven**: Who wants pizza?

**Cyborg**: I deserve the last slice! I was covered in goo!

**Beast Boy**: No way, dude! I deserve the last slice - I got sneezed on!

**Starfire**: I flew _through_ the goo..._(shivers)_ The slice is min

--------

**Robin**: Slade. We're ready for you.

**Slade**: Give me the girl.

**Robin**: No way.

**Slade**: You don't really have a choice in the matter. I'm taking her.

**Beast Boy**: Oh, yeah? You and what army?

(An army of fire creatures appear, Beast Boy screams)

**Cyborg**: You just had to ask, didn't you

-------

**Raven**: (Quoting the prophecy) The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal!

**Robin**: NO!

------

**Dark Cyborg**: Go ahead. Run crying home to mommy. Oh, that's right... you don't _have_ a mommy

-----

**Evil Beast Boy**: _(To Beast Boy)_ What's the matter? Had enough? No wonder Terra dumped you.

-----

**Beast Boy**: My butt can't take much more kicking!

**Starfire**: It can, and it _will_.

------

**Beast Boy**: I didn't realize I was so tough.

**Cyborg**: You're not. I can kick your butt an-... _(Realizes what he said and smiles)_

**Starfire**: If we cannot defeat ourselves, perhaps we can defeat each othe

--------

**Slade**: Ah, my own flesh and blood. (Looking at defeated guard) Don't get up. I'll let myself

--------

**Beastboy**: Okay, you're freakin' me out here! The white robe and smile are weird enough, but _hugs_?! Are you still... you?

**Raven**: Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to this smile, 'cause you're still not funny.

**Beastboy**: ...RAVEN! _(Hugs)_

**Raven**: Quit it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww!!!! HUGZZZZZ: )


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya… : ) o.O . :\ **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Starfire**: _(With tofu bacon on her head)_ Observe. I am a Rorfian Zopgar. _(Giggles)_

_(Cyborg and Beast Boy look blank)_

**Starfire**: ...on my planet, this is hilarious.

_(They laugh)_

-----

**Raven**: How do you do it, Robin?

**Robin**: Do what?

**Raven**: Keep hoping, after everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?

**Robin**: Because of you. You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wish for more. You dare to hope that you could be a hero.

**Raven**: I thought it was all over. And now, suddenly...

**Robin**: You have your whole life ahead of you. You could decide your own destiny.

**Raven**: I guess, in the end... there really is no end, just... new beginnings

------------

**Control Freak**: _(After Bumblebee escapes his force field)_ That would've worked on Starfire

--------

**Control Freak**: _(Defeated)_ All these would've worked on the real Titans. It's just, your powers are... stupid! _(Teleports to TV screen)_ I don't wanna fight you anymore

----------

**Aqualad**[He called me _A guy in a unitard?_

**Speedy**: Let it go... Unitard Guy

---------

**Kole**: Want to come to my place for dinner?

**Cyborg**: _(Stomach growls)_ The girl said "dinner".

-----

**Raven**: I need backup... Raven calling anyone.

**Beast Boy**: Raven!

**Raven**: Anyone other than Beast Boy

------

**Beast Boy**: Kids are easy! All you have to do is make silly faces. Oh, and kids love jokes. This one never fails. Okay, why did the cookie go to the doctor?

**Raven**: ...

**Beast Boy**: You're supposed to ask why.

**Raven**: ...Why?

**Beast Boy**: He went beacuse he was feeling a little crummy! Ha, ha, ha! Get it?

**Raven**: ...I guess I'm on my own.

------

**Raven**: _(Telling a bedtime story)_ Last year on my birthday my friend gave me a cake and some balloons. But I couldn't enjoy it because my dad Trigon, a scary red demon with horns took over the world, and there was fire everywhere, and then this ugly guy Slade, who had a skeleton for a face, came after me and... _(The kids look frightened.)_ my friends saved me and we all had cake the end.

------

**Billy Numerous**: Y'all wanna make a fort outta sofa cushion

--------

**Kid Flash**: Wait wait wait wait. If you're called the "Hive Five", how come there's six of you?

**See-more**: C-cause...i-it sounds... cooler

------

**Kid Flash**: _(In Jinx's room, looking at her drawings)_ You know, I never took you for the unicorn type

-----

**Raven**: I'm not the hero type. Trust me

------

**Beast Boy**: But, what about my secret identity?

**Raven**: What secret identity? You're green

-------

**Cyborg**: Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?

**Raven**: You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in.

**Cyborg**: He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just

-----

**Beast Boy**: _(To the Titan army, after Brain is encased in ice)_ Dudes! Check it out! Brain freeze!

**All**: _(Groan)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you've enjoyed the quotes from everyone in the Teen Titans!

Review : )

Cheers.


End file.
